Whiskey Lullaby
by Kiowa grl and Peytongal
Summary: JasperxAlice songfic AH AU OOC oneshot Rated T for character death Jasper loves Alice, but she says she doesn't love him back. Somehow, some way, they will be together, even in death. Based on whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley


Here is Amy's first oneshot. We don't own Twlight-Stephenie Meyer does, and Brad Paisley owns Whiskey Lullaby.

Enjoy!

**Whiskey Lullaby**

_**She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette **_

"**Jasper you're just not what I want or need anymore!" Alice said "So just leave!!!"**

**Her words burned him, each one was another blow to his breaking heard.**

_**She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget**_

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**Jasper looked down, "Alice" he thought. He had spent every moment trying to forget her, but he couldn't.**

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**_

**His friends Edward, Bella, Emmett, and his sister Rosalie watched him drink the nights away. He feared if he slept, he would see Alice in his dreams.**

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her of his mind**_

**It didn't matter how much he drank or who he dated because Alice was always in his heart and on his mind.**

_**Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

**Jasper took the gun: he just wanted it over. If she didn't want him, he didn't need to continue here. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. It all would end. **

_**He finally drank away her memory**_

"**Ha" he whispered. It was finally over.**

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

**Jasper had always been strong, but he never could get over her. He finally got up, only to fall forever. **

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

**His friends found him face first in his pillow.**

_**With a note that said "I'll love her til I die"**_

**They gasped when they saw his last words, true and strong. **

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

**His friends and sister knew right where to bury him: beneath his favorite willow tree where he and Alice used to spend hours just laying there. **

_**La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la**_

**Did he regret ending his life? Maybe, but here everything was perfect. All that could make it better was Alice being there too. **

_**The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**_

"**I hear she was the reason Jasper killed himself" Said Jessica Stanley to Lauren Mallory.**

"**I heard that **_**she**_** killed him!" Lauren said. **

**Alice sat there, listening.**

**He was always on her mind, and she could never forgive herself for what happened, for what she said to him**

***flashback***

"**Jasper, your not what I want or need anymore, so just leave!"**

***end***

"**I still love you Jazz" She thought. She blamed herself: she had been so **_**stupid**_**!**

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

"**Hey Alice" Edward said to his sister.**

"**Hi" she answered in her usual dead voice. Edward sniffed:**

"**Do I smell whiskey?"**

"**I dunno" she said before walking away.**

_**She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time**_

**The whole town watched as sweet little Alice Cullen turned into an alcoholic. **

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

**Whiskey felt good: it was her constant companion. These boys were all rich, young, and good looking, but they couldn't satisfy her: they weren't Jasper. **

_**Until the night she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, she finally drank away his memory.**_

**She held a picture of him-her favorite one. She took the gun and shot herself in the head.**

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees.**_

**She never could stand up, so she fell lifeless instead. **

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. **_

**The gasped and cried when they saw her, still holding the picture of Jasper laughing at some long forgotten joke.**

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_

**They knew that the only place to lay her to rest was next to him, beneath their willow. They were in love, and they would rest forever together.**

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

**Jasper met Alice with open arms, and she ran right into them. They kissed passionately, and enjoyed heaven together.**

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

So what do ya'll think? R&R

Laters

Mory and Amy


End file.
